


The Okami of Twilight

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But So Does Lost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Other's are There, Twilight (Linked Universe) Angst, Twilight (Linked Universe) Has Issues, but are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: Twilight finds comfort after a nightmare and gets it from the person he least expects to get it from.A.K.A.Lost and Twilight bonding time WOOOOO
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Okami of Twilight

**_“H-Hurry… to where… Princess Zelda… waits…”_ **

**_… Pain…_ **

**_“...Plea... Please... Princes...Z-Zelda…”_ **

**_… Fear…_ **

**_“Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... “_ **

**_… Loneliness…_ **

**_“Link… I…”_ **

**_… Sorrow…_ **

**_“See you later…”_ **

**_… Regret…_ **

* * *

Twilight’s POV

Twilight gasped as he bolted upright from where he was laying in his bedroll, on the floor of one the two guestrooms of the Old man and Malon’s home, tears threatening to fall as he tried to control his breathing. It has been a very long time since he’s had that particular nightmare-dream, that particular dream and every time he had it the markings on his forehead would give him a throbbing headache.

The farmhand looked around the room, hoping that he didn’t wake them from their much-deserved rest, Traveler was sound asleep to his right, head on top of Adventurer’s chest facing him, as for Adventurer he was laying flat on his back snoring away, drool hanging out of his mouth as his left arm was around Traveler as if to keep him safe, Smithie was facing away from him on the left om top of the bed, laying on the right side of his body, he still asleep if his easy breathing was anything to go off of, the farmhand turned to look behind him, expecting to see his protege laying there on the floor but he wasn’t, and that made him freeze, where was Champion?

Before the panic started to set in, light from outside the window caught his attention, it flickered like that of a candle or a lantern would as he stared at it the feeling of ‘where’ his protege had gone faded but the worry was still there, and that was enough to make him set out of his bedroll and sneck too the door, careful not to trip on the others on his way out. The hallway was dark as he left the room and turned right down the hall, with the only light illuminating it was that of the moon, cutting through the windows and curtains, and the only sound in the house was that of snoring and his footsteps, the farmhand stopped and turned his head to the left at the door of the other guestroom, where the other four Hylian’s slept.

He opened the door to see the Captain and Sailor, in a similar position as Traveler and Adventurer, were in when he felt the room, Sailor asleep with his head on top of the Captains chest and hugging him too, only he’s the one drooling on the Captain’s tunic, as for the Captain his looked calm and at home, arm around Sailor, his head was turned towards Sailor with a small smile on his face. Sky was laying flat one his billy, the farmhand could hear his snoring even tho he was face-first into his pillow, he was even using his sailcloth as a blanket too. Before he left the room, the farmhand looked over towards the bed in the room, only to see that the occupancy of said bed wasn’t there, but her weapons were. That made him stop for a moment before he took another look around the room before shutting the door behind him, once again silence greeted him in the hallway of the house as he made his way outside to look for, not only his protege but the mystery woman herself, Lost.

Lost was a very interesting woman, a warrior in her own right but also a mother, a sister, and teacher by nature, kind, caring, loyal, courageous but also, powerful, strong, a taction and leader. Many in the group have already welcomed and started to see as ether as a mother or a sister but Twilight, he hasn’t had the chance to sit down and have a one on one conversation yet, he hasn’t even talked to off the field yet, and that leaves a sour taste in his mouth just thinking about it.

As he made his way outside of the house he looked around, trying to find the source of the light he saw earlier, that’s when he caught sight of the flickering of a flame near the edge of the property where a lone tree sat untouched overlooking Hyrule field below. As he got closer he could see two fingers sitting under the tree near the edge, one had a small candle on the ground next to him, and the other had a small flame in the palm of her hand, making it easier to see them, he moved quietly to the other side so that he was on the side that tree covered from their view, and as he was getting closer he could hear them speaking, but not in Hylian.

It was quiet once he stopped next to the tree, he didn’t move, as he wanted to hear what was being said, even if he couldn’t understand. He heard a sigh come from his Cub, then he heard a language he had never heard spoken before, come out of his Cub’s mouth, “Mōichido kanjimashita... Nanika ga kite iru to omoimasu... Shikashi, sore ga warui ka yoi ka wakarimasen…”, Twilight didn’t know how to react to this, from just this simple sentence alone it sounded like his Cub was fluent in it, Twilight stopped his mind from running wild, he needed to know just how Lost was going to respond, “Watashi mo sore o kanjite imasu... Sainan ni tsuketa azarashi ga tsuini yowaku natte iru no kamo shiremasen. Osoku natte kitanode, asa ni kono kubetsu o oeru koto ga dekiru node, ima sugu shūshin shimasu, Hatchling.”, “Hai, okāsan.”.

Twilight watched as Wild walked away from the hill, with the candle in his right hand to help light his way, “Don’t you know it’s rood to spy on people, Twilight?”, the young man jumped and whipped around to see Lost standing on his side of the tree looking at him with a smirk on her face. Her long blond hair was down resting on her back, and she was in a pale blue tunic and pale brown pants, with no shoes on.

Twilight looked away in embracement, not wanting to meet the woman’s eyes, he should have known Lost would be the one to catch him, “Sorry, won’t happen again, Lost.” he said as he turned to leave, “Now I didn’t say you had to leave, come and join me, I have a feeling both of us won’t be getting any more sleep tonight.” Twilight turned his head to watch Lost walk back to the edge of the hall and sat down, looking over her shoulder, she smiled and patted the ground to her left as if saying ‘Come I know somethings wrong and I want to help’, Twilight stood there for a moment before sighing, walking over and sitting down next to her. 

They both sat there in silence for a time, taking in the peaceful sounds of the night around them, it was him, who broke the silence between them, “... Why are you up so late, and why was Wild?” to be honest, he was a little jealous that his Cub didn’t come to him when he first woke up, “Hm… Well, that is… hard to answer but for Wild, he just wanted to ask me somethings, nothing special.” Twilight looked down to the field below them, hm, not the answer he wanted, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to get the answer he wanted, “What about you, Twilight?” he looked back up at Lost, to see a kind and knowing smile, he looked down at his hands, could he tell her? The one thing that only his mentor knew, and could he trust her with it?

“I… I’m not sure how to explain…”, his head snapped up at the feeling of a hand on this left shoulder, looking over again to see Lost with her hand on his shoulder, “Try, I may be able to help by just listening to what you have to say.” he took in a deep breath and began to talk, talk about the feeling of fear at the thought of losing any one of the kids from Ordon, the feeling of terror at his first meeting with Zant, the feeling of helplessness he had when he was trying to get Midna to Dusk, the feeling he had as he watched Midna send him and Dusk away to fight Ganon alone, feeling the despair as he thought Midna had died, feeling the loneliness and sorrow, as he watched Midna destroy the only bridge between the light and twilight, and the regret at not telling her just how much he loved her before it was too late.

All the while, Lost just sat there and listened to him talk, and he appreciated that her hand still on his shoulder as he talked, every once and a while he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder a little, at one point he’s not sure when but the pain became too much for him anymore, as he felt the tears that had been building up for so lone run down his cheeks, Lost pulled him into her arms, and started to rub his back and ruck back and forth a little, his sobbing soon started to turn into hiccups but Lost still held him, not daring to let go unless he wanted her to.

He pulled back from her and looked at her face, a look of compassion and understanding was there but before he could ask, she spoke, “I know that feeling of terror, despair, sorrow, regret, and loneliness from watching someone you care about do something that puts them in danger and watching them… leave,” Lost paused, thinking over her next work carefully, “I had that happen with my best friend but I knew that he wouldn’t want me to live in those feelings, so I moved on with my life for him. It was hard, it still is some days but I keep going but hey you may see her again and that should be one of the many things that keep you going, Okami.” Twilight thought over her words, something in them stuck out to him, “And you and your friend?” he watched as she looked up staring out, a blank expression on her face “... He’s gone.”.

Twilight looked away and blinked, wait did she just… “Okami?”, Lost looked back at him and smiled, “Yes, it means ‘wolf’ in my people’s native tongue, it’s very fitting for you, don’t you think Wolfie?” he once again froze, “How…?”, “I’m a magic user, I can tell these things, Okami.” Twilight shook his head, of course, she would know, all the ‘parents’ in the group knew, well not Sky but that was fine, but now there was just one more thing he wanted to know, “Hey can I ask you one more thing, Lost?”, he asked with a look of a child on his face, “Yes?”, Lost looked down at him with curiosity, “What was your friend like?”, he watched Lost blink in surprise, before a pure smile spread on her face, “Well, he was a lot like you.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m sorry about not posting in a while but I’m back and I’m working on ALOB and this series, however, I have been working on a kind-of-original work in my free time so I’ll post that when it’s ready to go.
> 
> Now about this story, I wanted to include somethings I have planed in ALOB in here to hint at a certain character we all know. I also used some Japanese in here with Lost and Wild, One, I did use Google Translate for those bits, and Two, Okami does mean wolf in Japanese, and Three, they do have meaning in the ALOB story, and how my headcanon for BOTW2’s story but I’ll work on that in the future.
> 
> I’ll post something when I can, so everyone, stay safe in quarantine and I hope you all have a blessed even, morning, night, or day.


End file.
